First meeting
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: this is my version of piper and Aerro first meeting. Please R
1. street side meetings

Me: here's a new story of some kind that I decided to write, I don't own the storm hawks.

Enjoy!

* * *

The streets were covered in people. Both sides in the middle were cars rushing by the all their appointments and play dates of all kinds. Aerrow was one of the hustling bustling people. He was on his way to met Finn for something "Important". He looked across the road to the other side, his mind wandering. Suddenly someone had caught his eye. A young girl about his age. She had Midnight black hair, beautifully mysterious carnelian eyes, and Dark skin. He had now just realized that he had stopped walking, as did she. She was staring right at him. A car passed by on her side, leaving her out of his sight or only a second. When the car had passed, she had vanished. He looked down the street and back up there was no sign that she had even taken a step forward or anywhere else. He sighed and began to walk back to Finns house, unable to get the girls face out of his mind.

Me: sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope u all enjoyed it! Review!


	2. Coffee

Me: Here's the next chapter for "first meetings" I hope you enjoy.

(With Piper)

Piper walked up to an old one level shack that was miles away from the city; the more dense and woodsy part of the city. She walked up to the door and unlocked it. Nothing unusual about that, just walking into a small old shack that looks like no one's lived in it for 200 years. Piper walked into the old shack and closed the door. It may have been an Old shack on the outside but on the inside it was completely different. The room she had walked into was the living room. The chairs were all a dark red, looking very comfortable, but nowhere near it. They were very stiff chairs but that didn't bother Piper. The walls were Dark red as well, darker then the chairs of course. The all around the room were bookshelves filled with what seems like thousands of books… and then some. "I'm home" she called, to apparently no one. She placed her hand on the crystal around her neck and she almost seemed to grow a tail, then kitty ears on top her head.

Then a girl came into the room, looking exactly the same as her. "I see your finally awake Shakira" Piper said. Shakira stuck her tongue out at her. "Well… at least I get to sleep in sis." Piper just shook her head. "So…..did you meet any one today?" Shakira intruded. She may not have liked to hear how her sisters' day went but she was always interested when Pipers day involved men. "Well" Piper began, "there was this one guy…" Shakira squealed. "Tell me everything!"  
"there's really not much to talk about sis. I was just walking on one side of the street, I caught some guy staring at me and I stopped walking, and stared back, just to see what he'd do. Finally after a few seconds I got bored of waiting and left." Piper said honestly. Shakira shook her head in disappointment. "You know nothing about romance Piper" Shakira said. Piper really didn't know what she meant by that but didn't care to find out. "So do you think you'll see him again?" Shakira asked. Piper thought for a moment then said. "Maybe…maybe not. "

(With Aerrow)  
Aerrow walked into a coffee house, the girls image hadn't faded from his mind. She was beautiful, he hadn't even met her yet, and he was already attracted to her. Maybe it was just her looks? The look in her eyes? Aerrow looked around the coffee shop. For a Little shop this place was packed. You'd think it'd be easy to spot Finn; just look for the blonde with spiky hair and blue eyes. But to Aerrow's dismay, there were many blonds with spiky hair and sapphire eyes. "Hey dude over here!" A familiar voice called. Aerrow turned toward it. He say Finn calling motioning him over. Aerrow walked to him. "So what's so important again?" He asked, clearly not interested. Finn smiled. He picked up the laptop he had. Ever since some girl had sent him a message to him on Pipers computer he decided to get his own, so that he could talk with her all he wanted without being bugged by Piper. Finn turn on the laptop and turned it toward him it showed him a picture of a girl in a very tight red dress. She had black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was about the same tone as Finns. "What?" Aerrow asked, confused. "What do you mean what? That's her!" Finn said. "Who the girl you've been talking to?" He asked. Finn nodded eagerly. "She finally sent me a picture of herself" he said, dreamily. Aerrow shook his head. "And you dragged me half across the city to see this?"Once again Finn nodded. "Well next time, make sure it's something worth looking at before dragging me half way across the City" His friend just ignored him and went back to staring at his beloved picture. Aerrow walked up to the register, ordered a cappuccino and left the restaurant.

(Once again out on the road)  
Once Aerrow had finished his cappuccino, he started to walk home. He and Finn shared a house, not that they were together or anything. Nope, just two friends in the same house. He walked down the streets admiring the quiet sounds, instead of the hustling and bustling of the city. He walked passed this one run down one level old house. For some odd reason it interested him. He walked over to the small house. The yard was cut and well kept; obviously someone was living there. Either that or someone really liked taking care of lawns.

(With Piper)

Shakira looked out the window and saw a red haired young man. "Hey Piper, is this the guy you were talking about earlier?" she asked, just taking a guess. Piper walked over to her sister and peered over her shoulder. "So we meet again" Piper muttered to herself.

Me: well there's the end of that chapter. I know I'm so evil with the cliff hangers! Well review! Please!


	3. Inside the house

Me: Apparently this season is no review season. I don't like no review season. Well I hope you enjoy that chapter and PLEASE review.

Piper stood up from leaning on the window sill and closed the curtains. She walked over to the kitchen. "What are you doing?!" Shakira asked. "There's a hot guy out there waiting for you and you won't even go out there?!" She questioned. Piper came out with a cup of popcorn in her hands and shrugged. "Well, I won't have it! You haven't been out with any one since that Damien guy you dated! Which by the way you're better off without him! No I won't have it- but nothing you are going out there and talk to him at least, or get a phone number of some kind!" Her sister said while pushing piper to the door.  
Piper tired to make her feet stay flat on the ground so that it would be harder for Shakira to push her. "NO! I don't want to!" piper said. "You don't get a choice in the matter!" Shakira shot back. Shakira kept pushing her sister till she was inches from the door, picked up her sister's hand and laid it on the door handle. With her own hand she made pipers turn the door knob and open the door. As soon as the red head was visible Shakira hightailed it to the nearest room that wasn't where Piper was.

There was an awkward silence. "C-can I help you with something? Anything? At all?" she asked breaking the silence. Now what do you say to a pretty girl you randomly saw and decided to follow? "I-I ummm" Aerrows head was still processing what to say.  
"Yes?"  
" Well I was just walking home and I decided o come up to this house, which seemingly looked abandon, speaking of why do you keep it that way?" He asked. Piper put her hands on her hips.  
"Don't change the subject. Don't judge a book by its cover, let alone a house" she said.  
"Well I-"He began to say but Piper would have nothing of it. She was already tired of this guy, he follows her home for no apparent reason… or he lives here. "Do you live around her or is this just one of your run of the mill stalking?" Piper asked. He nodded and said "yeah a couple houses down from this one"  
"Hmm interesting" She said while looking at him. Not one trace of emotion was on her face, just a blank stare. 'This isn't going well' Shakira thought, so she decided to Butt in. "Piper! You're so rude!" she said hesitantly and nervously as she pushed her sister aside, who in turn was give her a look of 'What the hell are you doing?' "Don't just leave him out here, why don't you come inside?" She asked. 'No way in hell am I gonna let the chance of Piper getting a boyfriend.' Shakira thought.

It's a measly pathetic chapter. But this short chapter is to let you all know I'm still alive!!!! And stories are still continuing! PLEASE review.


	4. Chapter 4Ice rink

Me: sorry for the late update. But lots of things have been going on…mainly writers block. You know who I own and don't own.

Previously: _'This isn't going well' Shakira thought, so she decided to Butt in. "Piper! You're so rude!" she said hesitantly and nervously as she pushed her sister aside, who in turn was give her a look of 'What the hell are you doing?' "Don't just leave him out here, why don't you come inside?" She asked. 'No way in hell am I gonna let the Pipers chance of getting a boyfriend be ruined.' Shakira thought._

Aerrow not taking his eyes off Piper he let Shakira's plan fail. "No, I've wasted enough of your time. I'll see you around hopefully" He attempted flirting sending Pipers heart into an invisible frenzy. "Hopefully" Piper murmured closing the door as soon as Aerrow was down the wooden steps. Piper gathered herself back together before Shakira could sense Pipers feelings. She turned back to her popcorn. "...that's it your just gonna let him go?" Shakira stated more then she asked. "Yep pretty much, if I'm gonna meet this guy again it'll be when you're not around to poke your nose in" Piper then caught herself. "Not that I'm planning on it" Shakira grinned. "You know you wanna" Oh that she did. Before Piper could respond, little footsteps came pounding down the stairs. "Oh no" Piper said, putting her unoccupied hand on her face. "I'm hungry!" came a small girl's voice.

Around the corner came in a 5 year old girl with black hair, fading into the colors of the sunset by the end of her hair which reaches at her shoulder blades. "Well what do u want to eat Ankh?" Piper asked, making sure she kept her patience. "Cookies!" she squealed. "How about some actual food before that?" She asked. "No. I want cookies." Ankh said crossing her arms and pouting. Piper sighed; she wished she was still back at the ice rink. 'Oh shoot' "Ah carp!" Piper groaned. "What'd you forget this time?" Asked her twin. "My skates!" piper answered setting down her popcorn, only for it to be taken over by ankh. Piper ran out the door fast as she could heading straight to the city again.

*AT ice rink*  
Piper searched through all the lockers at the rink their combination all being the same. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, and yet everyone who came here didn't realize that. She looked in the top row lockers first then the bottom ones. Still no luck the skates weren't in any of the lockers. "Now where on Atmos could it…be" she said as she looked out onto the ice. Right in the middle of the Ice was her skates, which were white and had blue stripes. "What the heck?" Piper went to the opening onto the ice, looking around before stepping onto the ice with her thankfully clean not muddy shoes. Being careful not to slip she walked to her skates picking them up and rushing back to the opening on to the ice. "How the hell did this happen" Piper muttered walking to the front door. She reached out to the handle and pulled, the door didn't budge so she tried pushing the door open. The door still didn't budge. "Caaaarrp, why today of all days?" Piper groaned. Deciding the door wasn't going to budge, she walked to the back doors. Once again the doors wouldn't budge. "Why me?" she cried to no one in particular. Suddenly the Rink was much cooler, and a whole lot darker then what it was before.

Me: yes! I leave you all at another cliffy! I will update… a lot sooner then I did with this one lol. Please review!


End file.
